


Hemmed In

by zetsubonna



Series: All American Bicycle [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Sam Wilson, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Steve/ Bucky/ Sam - double penetration. Steve getting spit-roasted, please?</p><p>I am only doing short fics. Short! So. Um. Yes! And no- no introductions! So there! OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemmed In

"You’re so fuckin’ pretty, baby," Bucky murmurs, grinding into Steve’s ass, and Steve’s eyes get this little glazed over look that Sam hasn’t really noticed before, and his tongue action- always good, never a single complaint from Sam at least- gets more intense. "So sweet. You wanna make us happy, don’t you?"

"Holy shit," Sam murmurs when Steve hums and shifts his hips. On anybody else, it would look like a wiggle, but when a man is as chiseled and beautiful as naked, sweaty Steve Rogers, the thesaurus comes out and one wants to start using phrases like ‘sensual undulation’ and shit. "You get about ten times hotter when Bucky talks to you, huh?"

"Always has," Bucky says, only a little smug, mostly earnest, because Steve likes being in the middle and Sam and Bucky like  _putting_  him there, and the more things Sam’s doing, the easier it is for Bucky to enjoy the ride. “No mean stuff. Good stuff. Always good stuff. Mm. Put your hand in his hair, pull him in and tell him you like it.”

Sam’s learning that, while he and Steve have always had good sex, even the first time when it was just supposed to be a hookup and he didn’t think he’d see the guy again, the truth of the matter is that Bucky’s been screwing Steve for years and can disassemble and reassemble Steve’s entire central nervous system as quickly and efficiently as an assault rifle. Only when it’s Steve rather than a gun, Bucky smiles when he’s doing it, a little smile that’s cute in bed but would be fucking terrifying if he turned it on a gun.

So Sam weaves his hand into Steve’s hair and pulls him in close, watching his expression carefully, and what Steve tried to tell him at least six times about not having a gag reflex turns out to be  _beyond_  true. Steve swallows him like a champion, and Sam has trouble following the second part of Bucky’s directions because it’s just that  _good_. “Shit, Steve. Holy shit. That’s- mm, that’s really good. Keep doing it, just like that. Little more tongue, maybe,” he amends, his eyes rolling back when Steve is, as usual, instantly responsive. “Damn, that’s- perfect. Your mouth- is- perfect.”

"Isn’t he hot?" Bucky sighed, kneading at Steve’s hips and starting up a slow, steady stroke. He times the pulses of his hips with Sam’s, and pretty soon they’re bouncing Steve on his knees between them, sliding him back and forth like a perpetual motion machine. "You’re so hot, baby. You make us both feel so good. Look how worked up you got poor Sammy, he can barely talk."

Sam grins down at Steve when those big blue eyes roll up to his face, and sure enough, Steve hums happily again, wiggling that perfect little ass right on Bucky’s dick, which makes  _Bucky_  happy, which makes him drive into Steve’s ass just a little harder, which puts Steve just a little further on Sam’s, until they’re all so tight together coming is the only option, and Sam still hasn’t gotten used to the idea that Steve’s such a hair trigger he can get off without even touching his own dick, so him hitting his orgasm first is not what he expected.

"Baby," Bucky gutters when it happens, one set of rolling blue eyes setting off the other, "Baby, baby,  _baby, Jesus, Jesus, Stevie, fuck_ -“

And it’s probably, ultimately, Bucky’s dirty talk that gets  _Sam_  off, because his voice gets so breathless and sweet when he’s done, crooning, “That’s right, Sammy, give it to him, put it in as deep as you want, he’s good for it, ain’tcha, Stevie? You want Sammy to come in your mouth?”

Steve hums such an emphatic yes that Sam gives up all the etiquette he ever learned about receiving a blow job and gives Steve what he’s been looking for, a real-hair pulling, tonsil-rocking going over, so thorough it makes Steve’s eyes roll back and his blush return and then he’s swallowing everything Sam can give him.

When they give up and crawl toward the pillows, Steve’s giggling like he’s lost his mind, Sam can’t stop tickling him, and Bucky keeps threatening to beat them both to death with pillows. It ain’t a half bad way to spend a Sunday.


End file.
